The Lower Life
by FlipWise
Summary: Dean Johnson was what you called a devoted soc. He loved jumping greasers and loved being a soc. But after an accident which makes him go from riches to rags, he has to learn how to live the life of a greaser.
1. Introduction

Okay. I want to get this off my chest. I had this story planned ever since I decided to do something special for my tenth story. I don't like to copy anyone. Aiight!

I haven't said this lately, but I don't own The Outsiders.

The Lower Life

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Look at this," said Tyler slamming down the newspaper while we were at lunch at school. He was talking about the article that praised those greasers that killed Bob.

Hey, my name's Dean. Dean Johnson. And as you probably know by now, I'm a soc. I live in Tulsa, Oklahoma.

I looked at the pictures of the greasers. All three of the dirty, long haired punks. I know for a fact that I look better than them.

I have hair that hangs off the side of my head. It is straight black. Kind of like that greaser's, but like I said before, it looks better. I keep it cut shorter than them too. I have an okay build. I live with my mom. My dad died when I was younger. It almost killed my mom. But her job kept her up, thankfully.

"Aren't two of those greasers dead?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Tyler. "The black-haired one and that mean looking one right there."  
"So that leaves this one. His name is…Ponyboy Curtis. What the heck?"

"Who in their right mind would name their son that?"

"I don't know. I guess even older greasers are on crack."

Tyler laughed and we threw jokes back and forth.

"I got it," Tyler pronounced.

"What?"

"Let's go find Rick. We can jump this Ponyboy kid."

I jumped up. I love jumping people.

"You know I'm in," I practically yelled.

"Then let's go."

Tyler and I were best buds. We were what we liked to call 'devoted socs'. We lived and would die for socs. It's something we came up with years ago. Tyler had short-cut, blonde hair. He was also on the track team. So was that Ponyboy kid.

We found Rick. He was sitting there aiming to throw his coke bottle at something. We just about scared him when we walked up.

"You guys are sneaky aren't you?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Look. We're figuring on jumping one of those greasers that killed Bob. Wanna join?"

Rick tossed his bottle to the side.

"Why not?" he said with his signature cocky smile. "I think I saw him take off with two other greasers at the beginning of lunch. One of them works at the gas station. He might be hanging over there. I heard he's a little chicken without his two brothers."

"Then let's take my car," said Tyler.

We all walked over to Tyler's mustang and got in. Bob was a good friend of ours. I couldn't believe it when I heard what had happened to him. Rick was with them the night he was stabbed. No, he didn't see him get stabbed. He saw the two when they tried to steal Bob and Randy's girls. Then I thought about Randy.

"Hey," I said leaning over the seats. "Remember that traitor Randy?"

"Yeah," said Rick. "That punk was too scared to join in that rumble. I can't believe we lost that thing."

"You're the one to talk," cut in Tyler. "You were one of the first to run."

"You two ran too!" yelled back Rick.

"Because we would have been by ourselves," I replied. "I don't think two of us would be able to take on all those dirty fools."

We finally reached the DX gas station. And there was that greaser. Sitting on the fender of some car. Smoking and drinking a Pepsi. He was all alone.

"This is perfect," I whispered.

We all got out of the car and walked right up the greaser. It was weird though. Rick said this guy was a chicken. How come he didn't look scared? Rick and I were on the sides while Tyler was in the front. He spoke first.

"You're the guy that killed Boy Sheldon. And he was a friend of ours, especially greasers."

Man, I thought we were going to get him good. But he surprised me. Actually he surprised all of us. He busted the end of his bottle and threw his cigarette away.

"You get back into your car or you'll get split."

I was couldn't believe what he just did. I could sense Rick backing up. The kid yelled again.

"I mean it. I've had it up to here with you."

He started towards us and we all backed up. Rick started to run to the car, Tyler nudged me and I looked to towards the gas station. There were two greasers standing right there. Most greasers have knives on them and this kid had a busted bottle.

I didn't feel like getting cut and neither did Tyler so we got into the car also and drove off.

"Man," said Tyler slamming his fists on the steering wheel. "I can't believe it. We looked like punks back there."

"Damn right," I said quietly.

Rick was about to open his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Don't say a word, cause once again you were the first to run."


	2. Something's Up

Chapter 2: Something's Up

We went back to school. It was the usual. Some girls went for me. But I really had a crush on one girl. I feel bad about this crush though. I like that girl Cherry Valance. She's Bob's girl. Well, was Bob's girl. I guess this makes her available, but I didn't want to make a move for her. What? Just cause I like jumping greasers doesn't mean I can't be polite to women.

After school, I hung out with everyone as usual. We were all sitting at Tyler's house talking about a party this weekend.

"I bet there are gonna be some pretty looking broads there," said Rick.

"I'm thinking about picking up a couple of cheerleaders."

"You have to forget one of them," started Tyler. "One cheerleader is that 'Cherry' girl. She's was Bob's girl."

See what I mean. I think that it'll be a long time before she dates anyone. I mean, her boyfriend died.

"You could pick up her friend," I mentioned.

"Dean. Who are you talking about?" asked Tyler.

"Marcia. That girl?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I heard she's a little silly."

Tyler didn't like silly girls. He thinks they played around too much. But Rick likes them. Well, that's because he's just as silly.

"Yeah," cut in Rick. "Plus I heard she gave her number to a greaser."

I decided to change the subject before I let it slip that I had a crush on Cherry. They would either talk about me, or give me one of their stupid pointers about women. I don't want any advice from them. Yeah, they've had the most girls, but they couldn't keep any of them.

"Did you guys ever win those track meets?" I asked.

"Yeah. We won them. But that Pony kid didn't show up. They said he was in the hospital or something."

"I heard that someone really worked him over at the rumble," I point out. "I think it was stupid for him to come. He would have been the main target since he was one of the guys that killed Bob."

"I heard that the black-headed kid was the one that stabbed him though," said Rick.

"Yeah, well that other kid must have helped him."

"What about the other greaser? The one that was helping the two hide."

"He was at the rumble. And he was getting murdered over there."

Suddenly, the clock struck and I looked at it. It was time for me to go home since it was Thursday. I could be out real late on Friday. My mom didn't care.

"Hey. I got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

"Alright," said Tyler.

I walked over to the door. Then I quickly turned around.

"Are you giving me a ride to school?"

"Yeah. No problem."

"Okay."

I then walked out the door and walked towards my house. It was only a couple of minutes away. Then I felt a breeze come through. It felt nice. I looked up. Then for the first time in a while, I saw the stars. I don't know. I guess I got caught up in all this soc and-. What the heck am I saying? I can't stare at the stars and all that bull. I'm a devoted soc.

I reached the house and opened the door with my key. When I walked into the living room, my mom was sleeping on the sofa. She looked stressed out. I went over and shook her.

"Mom?...Mom?"

She woke up. She looked like she had been asleep for hours.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm okay, Dean. Just had a bad day at work."

She walked up the stairs and into her room without saying goodnight or anything. She must have had a real bad day. Probably got into an argument. That was bad. She loved her job.

I decided to just forget about it and I walked up to my room. I really didn't have much homework. I just had to finish this Math worksheet. Two problems. I finished them in about four minutes.

Mom didn't cook dinner either. Now that was weird. She usually has a plate waiting for me whenever I hang out in the afternoon. I could tell that she hadn't even touched the stove that night.

I heated up some leftovers, ate and locked up the house. I went up to my room and went to sleep.


	3. Sadness

Chapter 3: Sadness

I walked outside the next morning. Tyler was picking me up like I asked. My mom leaves for work early and I usually don't see her when I wake up. I got into Tyler's car.

"You're not going to pick up Rick?" I asked.

"No. I went to his house and rang the doorbell three times and he didn't answer."

"He was probably still asleep."

"That's his problem."

I walked into my first classroom. Actually. I had a class with the Ponyboy kid. I really didn't pay attention to the greasers in my class. Actually. He was the only greaser in my class. I really didn't notice until I saw his picture in the newspaper. He was taking a couple of glances at me. I shot a look back at him, and he turned his attention to something else. I put on a smirk. I loved being a soc.

When lunch began, Tyler, Rick and I were walking towards the lunchroom.

"Do you want to try jumping that greaser again?" asked Rick.

"Nah. I don't think anyone knows where he is now. Plus, his brother might jump in," I answered

"Oh yeah. The big one."

I thought about the rumble. His brother was killing everyone in the fight. That guy Paul couldn't even take him. I remembered his other brother. This soc named Chris kicked the Pony kid in the head and Soda whooped him good. I never talked about it though. I wouldn't want to disrespect my side.

When school ended, we went with Rick. He was looking for a girl to take to the party and I was just there to watch. He tried his luck with all of them turned him down. We just sat down in the car and decided to talk for a while.

"You want to get a drink?"

"You know I don't drink alcohol," I said.

It was the truth. I really had no reason to. I wanted to impress my mom. She always impresses me so I guessed I should do the same. Plus, a lot of greasers drank. Actually, socs drank too. But I wasn't thinking about them.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Sorry. I just know a lot of people who do it. You're the boy I know that doesn't drink. You don't smoke either."

"Right."

"Man. Could you imagine being a greaser. Always living the bottom life."

"Shoot. I couldn't. I too much of a soc."

"It could happen."

"Whatever."

I decided to just head on home. I walked into the house. It reeked. That was the first thing. My house never smelled bad. I followed the stench into the living room and I froze. My mom was sitting there. No she wasn't dead. But she looked a mess. Her hair wasn't done. Her clothes were torn and there was alcohol all around the house.

"Mom!"

She looked right at me. Her eyes looked terrible. It looked like she had been smoking. Her eyes were bloodshot red.

"Dean," she said weakly.

"Mom! Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I-I have some bad news."

"What?"

"I lost my job."

"What?"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My mom lost her job. We would lose our money. And what about her? She loved that job.

"I don't know what to do," said breaking into my thoughts.

"It-It-It'll be alright, mom," I said trying to calm her and as well as myself.

"No. No it won't."

She then jumped up and pushed me out of the way. I crashed into the vase table. The vase fell and broke but I didn't pay any attention.

"Mom. Wait!"

She jumped into her car and I grabbed the door handle. She seemed like she didn't care. The car peeled off and the car pulled me. I tripped over my own feet and fell into the dirt on the road. I looked up to see the car speeding down the street. I couldn't believe what had just happened. My mother had snapped.

I lied there for a moment. I finally got up and didn't even bother to dust myself off. I walked up to the door and it was locked. I didn't have my key with me. I had no way of getting in.

I decided to just walk around for a while. I really didn't know where I was going. I walked past some unfamiliar houses and lied down in an alley later on. I was awfully tired.


	4. Tragedy

Chapter 4: Tragedy

Light hit my eyes, forcing them to crack open. It was morning. I then realized I wasn't in my bed. I remembered everything that happened. Everything.

I didn't feel like getting up. I just wanted to lie there for the rest of my life. My mom had finally snapped. I hoped she would come to here senses.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

I turned over and looked upwards. There were four greasers standing over me. One of them was smiling.

"A soc seemed to have wandered onto our territory."

I started to get up and one of them commanded,

"Don't get up."

I did it anyway. I really didn't care. I wasn't in the mood for getting jumped. Even though this was the first time I had gotten jumped.

The one that told me not to get up punched in the jaw so hard that I fell onto the ground. Another one then put his foot on top of my chest making sure I didn't get up. I didn't even bother anymore. It was obvious that they weren't going to let me go. My jaw had a little pain in it also.

"What should we do with this one?" asked one of the greasers.

"Well, we have many options. We could shred him, dump him. He seems to like his hair short. Why don't we make it even shorter?"

"Hey!"

The greasers looked up and then took off running. I started to sit up. I saw them scrambling like roaches. I turned around to see what was making them run. There was a police officer right behind me. He lifted me onto my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

I guess this cop did save my life. But I didn't feel like being thankful.

"Is your name, Dean Johnson?"

"Yes, sir."

"Could you come with me, please?"

I thought I was being arrested for something. But he let me sit in the front of the car. The people who were arrested usually sat in the back of the car. We went to the police station and he escorted me into his office. I sat down in the chair and he left the room.

I looked around the room. It didn't have much light. And the guy had pictures all around the room. He came back later with a cup full of water and a napkin. He gave me the damp napkin.

"Use this for your jaw," he said.

"It doesn't hurt."

"You have a mark on it, though."

I went ahead and put the napkin on my jaw. The guy started fiddling through file papers. Like he was trying to kill time. I didn't know what was wrong with him. I know he didn't drag me down here for nothing.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

He looked at me and sighed.

"Dean. Your mother drove off last night."

"I know. I tried to catch her but I couldn't."

I looked at his face. I then felt that there was more to the story. He continued.

"Dean. We found her at 2:00 this morning. She drove off a bridge and committed suicide."

I froze. No. That didn't happen. This was a practical joke or something.

"You're lying," I said in a cold voice.

"I wish I was," he said quietly.

"No, no. It's not true!" I yelled jumping up knocking the chair over.

I ran for the door and tried to pull it open but it was locked. I began yanking at the door, hoping I could rip it off its hinges. The officer ran behind me and wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me.

"Calm down, son. I know it hurts."

I began to stop moving and I just cried. I had never shed so many tears in my life. First my dad, and then my mom. I felt like I had no one in the world now. The cop continued to try to calm me.

"It's going to be alright. We've found a guardian for you. And she has accepted you with open arms."

He led me over to the fallen chair. He lifted it back on its feet with one arm and let me sit in it. I fell into the seat.

"Who's my guardian?" I asked quietly.

"Your aunt, Leslie Thompson. She is going to live in Tulsa with you. She welcomed you with open arms after she heard about the situation."

I just sat there. While the cop continued to talk. I didn't want to say anything. I just nodded my head occasionally. When he finished, he left the room go get me some water. He brought back the water and said I should just sit tight for a while. My aunt would be here any time now.

I didn't even bother to touch the water. My mom had just killed herself. Then I realized it. My mom had lost her job also. We didn't have any money. And unless my aunt had money, I wouldn't be a soc anymore. I might even become a….greaser.


	5. Learning to Live

Chapter 5: Learn to Live

"Dean. Your aunt is here."

I looked at the officer for a moment and got up. I exited the office and followed the cop towards the front. There was a lady with a white shirt and jeans there. She had brown hair like my mom, but she had her hair pulled down. She looked at me when I entered. She must have been my aunt. The cop introduced us.

"Dean. This your Aunt Leslie Thompson."

"Hey kiddo," she said. "You can call me Les'"

"Hi."

I guess she could see that I was still depressed about what happened. She and the cop had a quick talk. Then we walked outside and got into her old beat-up car. I'm serious. That car needed someone to fix it.

"We're going to run by your house first. So you can pack your things. You want me to drop you off and pick you up later?"

"Sure."

"That's perfect. I need to run some errands anyway."

We drove to my house and she slowed the car down in the front.

"I'll pick you up in twenty," she said as I exited the vehicle.

"Okay."

"Hey, kiddo!"

I turned around. She was reaching for something in the glove compartment.

"You'll need a key."

"Thank you."

"See you in twenty."

She drove off and I walked up to the door. I inserted the key and went in the house. The stench was still there. I looked in the living room. The pieces of the vase were still there. But the beer bottles were gone. The police must have picked them up for evidence. I walked up to my room. I didn't ever want to look at that spot again.

I packed all my clothes. I never noticed but I had a lot of them. I had to get my mom's suitcase for some of my clothes. I packed up some of my valuables too. Like some books I liked and my football. This was the football that my dad gave me. We used to throw it around before he died.

I sat on my bed. Just thinking about how good life used to be. My perfect life was falling apart one at a time. Starting with my parents.

I walked outside with my stuff and leaned against the closed door. Then another thought kicked in. How would my friends react to this? Would they still accept me even though I'm might not be a soc anymore. I heard that there was a middle part of the groups. People that aren't socs or greasers. The neutral part. They probably would still be okay with me if I wasn't a soc. But if I became a greaser, then it would be a different story.

Les' car pulled up soon. That really did seem like a quick twenty minutes, but oh well. I lifted up my things and walked over to the car. She got out the car and opened up the trunk.

"Let me help you with that," she said and I handed her one of my bags. We got into the car.

"Now let me take you to my new house," she said starting up the car.

The car made a couple of noises but we started moving. I hoped the car wouldn't just explode or something.

As we drove, I saw the scenes get dirtier and dirtier. I realized it then. I was entering the greaser neighborhood. Oh God. I was going to become a greaser. We pulled up to a dirty house.

"Here we are," she said parking the car. "My new house."

"New to you," I mumbled.

"You say something?" she asked.

"No."

We got out the car. She handed me my bags and she got out here own.

"I already had my furniture put in," she said. "Fine boys they were. Couldn't stop making conversations though."

We went inside. Oh man. I had never been inside a house that looked this terrible. It was too dark for me. It was bad enough I had on my good sweater and kaki pants. I didn't fit into the scene very well. It was hot in there; I had to roll up my sleeves.

We got settled and I walked out of my new, well not necessarily, room. Les' was cooking dinner in the kitchen when I walked through.

"Hey. Why don't you go outside and introduce yourself to the neighborhood."

"No. That's okay. I don't feel like walking around."

"Suit yourself."

I went into my room and sat on my bed. How could this woman be this happy in such a cruddy house? It didn't make any sense. I just lay back on the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as my other one, but I think I'll manage. Les' was able to keep some of the stuff in our house. She didn't want the decorations. But just some of the furniture. One thing she said she wouldn't get rid of was her couch. I don't know why. The couch was tearing apart.

The next morning, I was awakened earlier than I usually get up.

"What," I said sleepily.

"C'mon kiddo," my aunt said in a jolly voice. "We've got to get ready to go."

"To where?"

"To church. Your mom never took you?"

"No."

"That sister of my mine. C'mon. That sweater you wore yesterday will be fine."

She left the room and I sat up. Hold on. I just realized what she had just said. Did she want me to wear the same shirt two days in a row? This woman's crazy.


	6. Disrespect

Chapter 6: Disrespect

Church was okay. I had never gone before. Les' said that I needed to go to work out some things. Said that God would be able to help me with a couple of things. Whatever.

The next day at school, I didn't know what to expect I lived in a greaser neighborhood, but all my friends were socs. News must have gone around, because everyone was looking at me as I entered. Socs were whispering behind my back and Greasers were sizing me up.

Before I could get to the door, though, a group of socs confronted me. One of them asked,

"Is it true that you live in a greaser neighborhood now?"

I nodded. I knew who this guy was. It was Chris. The same guy that kicked Ponyboy in the head. I didn't know him personally. I just knew who he was. Chris started to smile.

I knew that jokes were about to come. So I just pushed past all of them before they could get a word out of their mouth.

At class, I noticed Ponyboy taking more glances at me. I guess he had heard the news about me.

I didn't feel like going to lunch that day. I wasn't hungry. Probably because of what happened that morning. I just sat behind the school, where I knew no one would bother me.

After school, I worked up my nerves. I was going to see if they would accept me. I mean, I was still dressed like a soc. When I walked to them, I caught every single one of their attention. I noticed that Rick and Tyler were in the group when I walked up.

"Well. Look who it is," said Chris. "I don't know why you're still dressed like us. You don't live in our neighborhood. You live in the broke down quarters."

"I'm still a soc," I said quietly. That was a stupid statement. Chris and a couple others laughed.

"No you're not. You've been dropped. You-"

"Man. Chris. That's enough," said Tyler cutting in.

Chris looked at Tyler. I guess Chris couldn't believe what he just did.

"Let's just go," said Rick.

The socs walked off. Chris turned his head around and looked at me. He had an evil smile. He then mouthed 'greaser'. The label was official. I couldn't believe it. I didn't have any friends. I mean, Tyler and Rick didn't say anything bad to me, but they walked off with them.

I decided to just go home. My new home. As I walked home,

"Hey!"

I turned around. I was surprised to see who had tried to get my attention. Ponyboy was running towards me with his books in his hands.

"I know what's going on. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said quietly.

"Do-do you need someone to talk to?" he asked.

"I don't need your pity," I said coolly.

I could see that he knew that I didn't want to be bothered. I don't know why he was worried about me. I didn't even know him.

"Okay," he started. "Just let me know."

He started in a different direction. I went by the house. Les' was probably still at work. I just dropped my books in my room and left the house. I just walked around. I had no idea where I was going again.

I had lost my dad, my mom, my money and now my friends. Did I have anything anymore? Did I have anything to live for? Guess not. It was dusk about now. No one was on the street where I was. I looked around. I saw a bum lying there with a case of beer next to him. He was passed out. I reached down and grabbed one of the bottles that weren't closed. I struggled, but I finally got it open. I looked at it. Like I told Rick. I've never drank before.

What the heck. I had no one to impress. I drank the entire bottle. Interesting taste. I walked around; my head began to sway a lot. But I didn't care. I looked up the street. There was a bus coming. This might be my only chance. When the bus got close enough, I jumped out into the street.

I heard the honk and some brakes, but I still was lifted off of the ground. I figured I might have been hit. But I didn't feel any pain. There was some weight on top of me as I hit the ground. I passed out.

When I woke up. I was lying on something. I knew it wasn't a bed. It felt too hard. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to get up.

"Is he okay?" asked someone. The voice was familiar.

My eyes shot open to see some greaser over me. He backed off a little when he figured out that I was awake.

I sat up and looked around. Ponyboy was on the other side of the bench with some other guy.

"Is this the guy you were talking about, Pony?"

"Uh-huh."

The guy turned his attention to me.

"What's your name?"  
"Dean."

"Hey. You already know my brother, Ponyboy. I'm Sodapop."

Great. Another weird named kid.

"Pony told me about you situation," continued Soda. "And it's a little obvious you need someone to hang out with."

"I guess," I said. It was partially the truth.

"Don't try killing yourself," he continued. "Good thing I found you."

Then I realized it. The guy must have pushed me out of the way of the bus before it hit me. Once again. These guys didn't know me at all. Why would they do all this?

"You need a ride home?" asked Ponyboy.

"Sure. I'll take it."

They led me to a truck. I sat in the back and they dropped me off.

"See you later," said Soda.

"Uh. Yeah."

'See you later?' I guess I could hang out with them a little bit. I walked into the house and Les' was washing dishes.

"Hey kiddo. I got your dinner on the counter. Where ya' been?"

"Oh. I just met some new people."

"That's good."

I ate my dinner and walked to my room. I still hadn't started on my homework. I thought for a moment. I guess this 'greaser' life wouldn't be so bad.


	7. Appearance

Chapter 7: Appearance

I walked to school alone again. The second day. I usually would have a ride with Tyler. But he was a soc and I was a greaser. I guessed I would have to get used to it. And I guessed I could start hanging with Ponyboy and his friends.

I walked through the door. Even though I knew a couple of socs were still looking at me. I knew why. I still had on soc-like clothes. I had on a clean button up shirt and another pair of kakis.

When I was sitting in class, Ponyboy came right up next to me. I knew he would do that.

"Hey. Um. Do you want to come to my house after school?"

I looked at him.

"For what?

"My brother told my friends about you. They want to show you how to be a greaser."

Show me how to be a greaser? I really did need that. I mean, I was still acting like a soc.

"Okay. I'll be there."

I sat by myself at lunch again. I thought it would be a little awkward walking in there sitting with greasers. You know what? Now that I think about it, I've never seen any greasers in the lunch room. I'm serious. Where do they go?

After school, Ponyboy found me.

"Hey. One of my friends is giving a ride home. We can ride home with him."

"Okay."

"I followed Ponyboy towards this car with a greaser with some rusty sideburns. He was throwing remarks at socs walking on by. He looked at Pony when we reached him.

"Hey Pony! This you're new friend?"

"Yeah, Two-Bit. This is Dean. Dean, Two-Bit."

"Hey," I said quietly. This guy had one crazy grin.

"Well, we're going to have to show you how to be a greaser. Soda and Steve are going to run by after work. Let's get going."

We all got into his car and drove towards Ponyboy's house. 'Two-Bit', I hoped that wasn't his real name. If it was, then greaser parents must be high when they're pregnant. Well, his house looked a little better than mine. His was slightly larger. My soc house would still crush this one though. We walked inside and Two-Bit signaled me to follow him.

We walked to the back and went inside a bathroom.

"Stand in front of the mirror," commanded Two-Bit. Normally I would have gotten into it with him, but his tone of voice was different. I stood in front of the mirror and he examined my face.

"Let's see here," he said imitating a professor. That made me crack a smile.

"We have short hair and a clean face. That will change over time. We'll just have to do with the clothes."

"What are you going to do with my regular clothes?" I asked turning around.

"Oh, you can keep them and do whatever you want with them," said Two-Bit. "We just gotta get you some jeans and a couple of T-shirts. And maybe a jacket. I'll be right back."

Two-Bit walked back up to the front and ran out the door. I just sat on the couch. Ponyboy came and sat next to me.

"Where'd Two-Bit go?"

"Not sure."

"Oh. So…How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Okay. Everyone else in the gang is sixteen. Well, except for Two-Bit and Darry. My brother's turning seventeen next week."

"Who's Darry."

"My oldest brother. He's working late. You can meet him later."

"Alright."

Two-Bit came back later with two other guys. I recognized one of them as Soda. I didn't know who the other one was.

"This is my best friend, Steve," introduced Sodapop.

"Hey," I said once again.

"Let's get to working," said Steve and the dragged me to the back.

"First we're gonna work on this hair," said Soda. "It's too neat looking. He ran his hands through my hair and shook it a little bit.

"That's better," said Steve.

"Let's get him into these clothes," said Two-Bit. He then pulled clothes from under his jacket.

"You lifted those?" asked Soda.

"Yup!"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I guess greasers do steal what they can't afford.

"Throw on those jeans and shirt. You've got plenty here."

They left the bathroom and closed the door. I looked at the clothes on the floor. Man, I don't think I've ever worn jeans. If I did, then I don't remember doing it. I tried put on a pair of jeans, and put on this old button up shirt. I walked out to the front and everyone approved.

"Yup," started Two-Bit who was slouching on the sofa. "That's a greaser."

"Wait," cut in Sodapop. "There's one thing missing."

He got up and walked to me. He ran to the back and appeared behind me. He put something slick and cold on my head. I jumped when I felt it. He had gotten it all on my head though.

"Yeah!" said Steve jumping up. "Now there's a greaser."

I realized then that they had just put grease on my hair.

"Go check yourself out," said Soda.

I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I was an entirely new person.


	8. A Little Chat

Chapter 8: A little Chat

After I left Pony's house I went straight home. No greasers were staring at me now. I guessed that they didn't recognize me or something. Soda gave me a trash bag full of clothes. When I got to my house, Les' was trying to hook up the television.

"Hey, Dean," she said without moving from behind the TV.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No. I've got it," she said. That was good. I really didn't know how to hook up one anyway. She finally got hooked up and sat up beating dust onto her hands.

"What you got there?" she asked.

"Oh. Just some clothes."

"Uh-huh. Is that the trend in this neighborhood?"

"I guess. They gave me a bunch of clothes," I answered holding up the bag.

"Whose 'they'?"

"The kids I were hanging out with."  
"Ah. I see you've made some new friends. You should invite them over for dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. I would love to meet them. Invite them over sometime."

"Uh. Okay."

I walked back to my room and threw my clothes down. I guessed I could use my old clothes for church.

At school I was looking for Ponyboy. I found him outside.

"I was about to go looking for you," he said smiling.

"Where do you guys go for lunch?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"Two-Bit and Steve are going to run to the Dingo. C'mon."

I got into the car with them. Later on, Ponyboy and I were sitting outside the Dingo drinking cokes.

"So this is you guy's lifestyle?" I asked him.

"Uhmmmm," he said while drinking his coke. He seemed to be thinking of something. Then he talked.

"I know you're the same person," he said quietly.

"Huh?" I said with a confused face.

"I know you were one of those guys that tried to jump me at the DX."

"Oh."

I guessed he noticed that I looked real guilty, cause then he said,

"It's okay. That was then."

"Why did you help me?" I asked. I had really been thinking about that.

"Well. I had to really think about it. But I heard about what had happened. And I saw how mean those socs were to you. I mean. My parents are dead too."

"I know. I read it in that article."

We continued talking. I really got to know the guy. I mean. He was pretty cool. I guessed this would be the start of a good friendship.

After school, I noticed Chris and a couple of other socs staring at me. I guessed they figured out that I had pretty much given up on trying to stay with them. I wanted to stay a greaser. Mostly to make them feel bad.

After school, Pony, Two-Bit and I went over to the DX. While there, Two-Bit was eyeing a couple of girls.

"That's the way I like 'em," said Two-Bit. "What kinds of girls do you like, Dean?"

Everyone looked at me. Crud. Should I tell them about Cherry? I don't know.

"I'll let you know," I said.

Suddenly, a truck came up and Soda and Pony stood up.

"Who's that," I asked.

"It's Darry," answered Soda.

'Darry'. That must have been the big one. I was right. The truck stopped and a big guy got out. Man, he looked bigger than the last time I saw him. I was kind of scared. Forgetting that I was a greaser now.

"Hey Darry," said both Sodapop and Ponyboy.

"Hey. Is this the guy you two were talking about?"

Sodapop turned around.

"Yeah. This is Dean. Dean, this is our other brother Darry."

"How you doing, Dean?"

"Good."

Darry extended his hand out and I shook it. This guy really had a firm grip. I'm glad I wasn't Paul at that rumble.

"Hey. How long are allowed to stay out?" asked Soda.

"I don't know. My aunt hasn't said."

"You do live with your aunt. What's she like?"

"She's pretty laid-back. She once said that you guys should come over for dinner."

"Then it's settled," said Soda getting up.

"Huh?"

"How about tomorrow?" asked Two-Bit.

"Uh. I guess."

"Okay. Tell your aunt to cook her speacialty tomorrow."

Darry, Soda, and Pony dropped me off at my house. When I got to the door, Les' was just pulling up. She got out and asked me to help her with the groceries.

"Who was that that just left?" she asked putting the bags on the counter.

"Oh. The guys I told you about. They said that they could come over tomorrow for dinner."

"Really! That'll be great. I can't wait to meet them."

Slowly I realized that I was getting a new set of friends.

Okay. Just to let you guys know, I appreciate your reviews. Keep 'em coming. I'll write the next chapter in a minute. But expect for me to throw a little craziness in it. Catch you later.


	9. Dinner

Chapter 9: Dinner

After school, I went straight home. The guys said that they would meet me later on at my house for dinner. When I walked in the door, I saw that Les' had gotten home early.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"I have to prepare dinner for you and your friends. What time are they supposed to be over here?"

"In thirty minutes. One of them has to get off work first."

"Hm. I won't be done by then. You guys can hang out for the time being."

"And do what?"

Les' walked into the living room, and then a football came flying out of it. I caught it just before it hit my chest.

"Test your strength," she said walking back over to the refrigerator.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Throw a football so good."

She laughed.

"I can tell you haven't ever met your grandfather. I was so much of a tom-boy that he had me roughing around with my cousins every month."

I smiled. I was about to walk outside. But Les' stopped me.

"Just to make sure. Is there anything I shouldn't mention?"

"Uhh. Yeah. Don't mention parents or old friends."

"Gotcha."

I went outside and sat on the porch. This greaser life wasn't so bad. I mean, I'm not dressed as nicely as I used to be. But that wasn't so bad of a sacrifice. Soon, I saw Darry's truck pull up. And the boys got out. All five of them. Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Steve and Two-Bit.

"Hey Dean," said Soda walking up. "You ready?"

"My aunt said that she won't be done with it for a while. She gave us a football to play with."

"Now that's my type of sport," said Two-Bit.

"The usual teams?" asked Soda.

"I don't want to get trampled by Darry again," complained Steve.

"You'll be fine," said Darry flexing his muscles.

Good God. That guy had some thick ones. Man. I was glad I was friends with him before he went to his bad side.

"Go tell your aunt we're going to the park to play."

"Alright."

I got up and ran inside.

"Hey Les'," I yelled.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"We're going to the park to play football."

"Okay. How many guys are there?"

"Umm. Six including me."

"Okay. Be back in thirty."

"Alright."

I walked back outside to see everyone waiting by Darry's truck.

"She said be back in thirty minutes."

"Then let's get going."

We all hopped in the truck. When we got to the park, there were no adults around since it was near dusk. We hopped out. I was on Pony and Darry's team. Thank goodness. We started playing. I ended up on a pretty good team. Darry had strength and Ponyboy was pretty fast. No wonder he was on the track team. Thirty minutes past quickly and we all went back to my house. Les' let us in.

"C'mon in boys. I just set everything out," she said while holding the door open.

"Smells good," said Two-Bit sniffing the air like a dog.

We all sat around the table. I noticed that some of the chairs were from my old house. It did look kind of tacky having mismatched chairs. But no one seemed to mind.

"So," started Les'. "Why don't you tell me your names? Starting with you."

"Darry."

"Steve."

"Call me Two-Bit."

"Ponyboy."

"Sodapop."

"Ponyboy and Sodapop," said Les'. "I like that. Very original."

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

We continued having dinner and having various conversations. I was glad to see that Les' dodged the parents and friends thing. It was about 9:30 when we finally finished eating.

"Hey. We've got to get going. We've got work and school tomorrow," said Darry getting up.

"Alright. It's been nice," said Les'.

Everyone headed towards the door. Les' and I held the door open for them.

"See you tomorrow Dean," said Ponyboy.

"See you."

Two-Bit was the last to go outside. Before he exited, he turned around and lifted my aunt's hand.

"It has been my pleasure, Madame," he with a French-like voice.

"C'mon," yelled Steve as he yanked Two-Bit from the door. My aunt cracked up laughing and I had to smile.

Les' closed the door and looked at me.

"Whoo," she said. "Now that's what I call good-looking!"

"Two-Bit?" I asked surprised.

"Oh. They're all fine boys. Especially the tallest one. What's his name, Darry?"

I had to start laughing at that one. My aunt was pretty cool. I wish I'd met her earlier. She was making this experience less miserable.


	10. It's Her

Chapter 10: It's Her

The next day I got up and shook my hair. I had to remind myself that greasers don't keep their hair looking the neatest so I just went and took my shower. I then threw some grease on my hair.

When I walked into the kitchen, Les' left a note.

_Had to get to the store early. There's some toast on the table. See you later kid._

_P.S._

_Tell your friends that_ _they can walk on through anytime._

_Les'_

I grabbed the toast and put some butter on it. When I was a soc, I used to remember having almost an All-Star breakfast. But it was fine now.

On my way to school I was confronted. But it was by Chris and this other guy. I guess they were going to jump me.

"It seems we have a greaser here," said Chris with a smile.

"I know I'm a greaser," I said with a cocky voice.

"No. You're not a greaser yet. You see, you have to get jumped first."

"Ahem."

Chris and the other guy turned around to see Two-Bit and Steve walking towards them. They shoved past Chris and the other guy and stood next to me.

"I detect a problem," said Steve.

"Same here," added on Two-Bit.

Chris and the other guy saw that they were outnumbered so they turned in the other direction and headed on to school.

"You alright, buddy?" asked Two-Bit putting his arm around me.

"Yeah. I'm cool."

All three of us walked on to school. When we got there, I met up with Ponyboy in our class.

"Your aunt's cool," he said as we were talking in the back.

"Yeah. I had never met her before. Glad she became my guardian."

During class, the teacher was giving another lecture. I usually don't pay attention. I know most about History and it's just prior knowledge. I took a glance out into the hallway and froze.

There was Cherry Valance walking past the door. She looked like an angel walking past. Man, I wanted to go out with her.

After school, I decided to run by the DX for something to drink on the way home. When I got there, Soda asked me after he gave me a drink.

"Hey. Pony's at the movies. Can you run by there and tell Pony that me and Darry are working late."

"Alright."

I went into the movies. Two-Bit told me about a hole under the fence. I found it, looked around, and snuck in. I walked past the movies and saw Pony sitting there with some girl. I walked up.

"Hey Pony."

Ponyboy turned around and saw me. Then the other person turned around. It was Cherry.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Uhhh, I mean…Soda said him and Darry are going to get home late."

"Okay. Hey. Have you met Cherry?"

"N-no."

"Hi," she said. Man, I liked her voice. "They call me Cherry. Dean, right?"

"Uh-huh. Um. You t-two are on a date?"

They both laughed. I guessed it was a bad a question.

"No. She saw me and just dropped by to say hi," said Pony.

"Yeah. I gotta go now. I'll see you later Ponyboy. Nice meeting you, Dean."

"Same here."

I sat down with Ponyboy at the movies. I couldn't believe who I just came in contact with.

"I forgot. You do know Cherry Valance."

Ponyboy nodded.

"Yeah. We see each other every once in a while. Usually around the movies."

After the movie was over, I made a turn for my house. Les' got home as soon as I finished doing my homework. She leaned her head in my room.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright. I'm going to get started on dinner."

"Okay. Be there in a minute."

When she left I lie back on my bed. I had a small smile on my face. I had just talked to Cherry Valance.


	11. Meeting Others

I was looking through that Wrong Side of the Tracks website last night. I know that the second season was "nullified". I know that they're working on another website and hopefully it will have something to do with the third season. If anyone knows anything about it, could you let me know? Also, just to let you know, I'm in the works on making another Trix/Danny story. They seem to be popular. Now on with the story.

Chapter 11: Meeting Others

That Saturday, I went over to the Curtis house. I wanted to see where everyone goes. I walked to the Curtis house. I remembered Darry saying that the door was always open, so I walked on in.

"Pony?" I yelled.

No one answered. They must be somewhere else. I know that Darry, Soda, and Steve had work. Ithen sawDarry walking from the back.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Darry. Do you know where Ponyboy is?"

"Not sure."

"Okay. I'll go look around."

"Um. Dean."

"Yeah."

"Sit down for a moment."

I thought that I did something wrong. I mean, I heard that Darry was a little firm sometimes. Ponyboy told me that they used to get in a lot of arguments. They've had disagreements, but they didn't shout at each other.

"You do know why Ponyboy helped you out, don't you?"

"Because he felt sorry for me."

Darry shook his head.

"No. That's not it."

I thought it was. Why else would he help me out?

"Because he needed another friend."

"Another friend."

"Yes. He and Johnny really got acquainted when they had run away. When he died, Pony barely got over it. He acted like the whole thing had never happened. And I think he

needed you more than you needed him."

"Oh."

I then realized that I had been thinking about myself for a long time. I thought the whole world revolved around me. Are all socs like that? I didn't notice that in neither Rick nor Tyler.

I left the house in deep thought. Man, what Darry said made me think a lot. I shook it off. I was scared that I would be in so much thought that I would walk in front of a moving car.

I headed over to the DX to see if Pony was hanging out with Steve and Soda. When I got there, there was another greaser there. I didn't know any other greasers besides Pony and company. I walked over there and Soda hollered my name.

"Hey Dean."

I walked over and Steve introduced me to the other greaser.

"Dean. This is one of the toughest greasers. Tim Shepard."

"One of?" said Tim quietly.

"Hey," I introduced.

Tim and I looked at each other. I recognized him. He was one of the greasers that was going to jump me before the police arrived. I guessed he recognized me too. He had an evil-like glare in his eyes.

"Hey, Soda. Have you seen Ponyboy?"

"Yeah. He went to the library a while ago. He should be leaving right about now. He said he was only going to be there for fifteen minutes."

"Alright."

I walked off, but I could still sense Tim staring at me. I entered the library quietly. I had never been in here. I barely read here. I always read at home. Right then, I saw him walking towards me. I guess he was just leaving. When we got outside, he asked what's up.

"Um. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah," he said puzzled.

"I well…have a crush on….Cherry Valance."

I said it so quietly that I didn't even know what I said.

"Who?" asked Pony.

"C-Cherry."

"The soc I know?"

"Uh-huh."

"You want me to hook you up with her?"

"You'll do that?"

"Yeah. It's no problem. I mean, it's best to get to know her first because-"

"I know why. Uh. Thanks."


	12. Happiness

Okay. I'm going out of town and won't be back until Monday. So expect an update on Monday or Tuesday. Catch y'all later.

Chapter 12: Happiness

"I know a way you guys can meet. I remember her saying that she was going to the movies today. Just find her and start a conversation," said Ponyboy as we walked to the movie theater.

"Start a conversation?" I asked. "What do I talk about?"

"She digs sunsets. Kind of like me."

"You mean poems, books and stuff like that?"

"Yeah. You read a lot of books."

"I've read a couple."

We walked up to the movie theater and Ponyboy was about to walk off. Then he stopped and called my name.

"Yeah," I called back.

"Just to let you know, Soda's birthday is this Friday."

"Okay."

Soda's birthday. What could I get him? I guess I'll just have to get some idea from Ponyboy. I walked through the movies and found Cherry. Good. She was sitting alone. How would I play this? I could sit down, and hopes she notices me. And if she doesn't, then I pretend to notice her, like I always do.

I followed my plan and sat a couple of seats away from her. After about thirty seconds, she glanced over towards me.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hm," I pretended to act surprised.

"You look kind of familiar. What's your name?"

"Dean. Dean Johnson."

"Oh. You're Ponyboy's friend aren't you? I …also heard what had happened to you."

"You mean my mom?" I said quietly.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm still a little depressed. But I'm doing fine."

"I kind of know how it feels. Well, I don't really know how it feels."

"You mean what happened to Bob?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. It is kind of sad when it's unexpected."

"I know what you mean."

We continued to talk. This wasn't exactly the conversation I expected, but it was getting somewhere. We talked so much, we didn't even realize the movie was over.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to take you away from the movie."

"Oh that's fine. It was really just something to do."

We walked out of the movie theater and I offered to walk her home.

"No that's okay. My dad is going to pick me up pretty soon."

"Oh. Okay."

I was a little saddened. But I figured I would be able to do that at some point. I then noticed her giving me a sheet of paper.

"You can call me though."

My eyebrows rose.

"Really?"

"Sure. I like you. You're a pretty cool guy."

"Um. Okay. I'll call you today."

"Alright. See you later."

"Bye."

I walked off with a smile on my face. I got her number. This was the happiest moment of my entire life. I wanted to run home and call her, but I didn't want to seem desperate. What could I do to pass the time by?

Ponyboy said he was heading home. I could run by there and ask what Soda would want for his birthday. I walked into the house to see Ponyboy walking around.

"What you doing," I asked closing the door.

"Looking for a book to read."

I looked around and saw one on the floor. I picked it up and showed it to him.

"How about this one?"

Ponyboy looked at it and shook his head.

"No. That's Darry's book. The Carpetbaggers. I've already read it. I don't think I'm old enough to read it again. How did it go with Cherry?"

"I got her number," I said pulling out a sheet of paper.

"That was quick."

"I know. Is Soda home?"

"He isn't off work yet."

"Good. I need to ask you a couple of questions about him. I want to know what to get him for his birthday."

We sat down on the couch and Ponyboy started to talk about Soda.

"He's a wild person. He likes fights and a lot of stuff. He likes horses, especially this one he called Mickey Mouse. It got sold though. He likes to play around a lot. He smokes, but doesn't drink."

"He doesn't drink?"

"Uh-uh. Why?"

"Well. I had one drank once. Before that, I thought that I was the only one that didn't drink."

"Well, he doesn't do that. He doesn't need to. He get wild off of air."

After I left the house, I still didn't know what to get him. I wanted to get him something real good. I mean, he saved my life when I tried to commit suicide. It was the least I could do.

"So do you want to hang out tomorrow?" asked Cherry.

I called her immediately when I got home. I couldn't wait to talk to her.

"Only in the afternoon. My aunt and I have to go to church."

"You go to church?" she asked. She sounded surprised.

"Uh-huh."

"That's good. It's so rare to find someone in this town that goes to church. I know Ponyboy used to, before his friends embarrassed him."

"Oh."

"Hey, Dean. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. My mom needs to use the telephone."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

When I hung up the phone, I saw Les' leaned against the doorway smiling.

"You have a little girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend….yet."

"Yet!"

I smiled and Les' continued.

"You should go on ahead to bed. We've got church tomorrow."

"Okay. G'night."

I cut off the lights and went to sleep. I lied there looking at the ceiling. I went to sleep very happy that night.


	13. Almost There

What's up? Here again. I just wanted to tell you guys I'm working on some of my own stories. They're not long enough to be a novel, so I'm going to put them all into one book. My first one is B4L and I'm working on my second one Writing My Thoughts. Okay. Next chapter!

Chapter 13: Almost There

After church I met Cherry at the movies again. It was really the only place we could hang out at without someone knowing about a soc and greaser being close friends. They left Ponyboy alone I think, but he didn't see Cherry on a daily basis.

"So what's it like on the North side?" she asked me.

"I'm not quite sure. I usually just hang out with Ponyboy and his friends."

"You don't know anyone else?"

I shook my head. Then I remembered that guy, Tim Shepard. He seemed like one mad guy. I don't think he trusts me at all.

Cherry and I really got to know each other really well. We both went our separate ways after the movies. She said she might call me today. When I got home, Les' was putting her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She looked up.

"I have to meet someone. A little bit out of town. In the country."

"The country?"

"Yup. Ever been there?"

"Nope."

"I'll take you there Thursday. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, bye."

Some days passed. It was Wednesday. I had done the usual. Just hung out with the gang. The only problem was that I still didn't have a present for Soda. I had no idea what to get him. He always looked so happy. How could I make him even happier? I was pondering that thought on the way home from school. Then a stingray pulled up next to me. You know it was a soc car. I was about to run, but I noticed Cherry was driving it. I sighed.

"Did I have you scared?" asked Cherry while smiling. I liked her smile.

"Me? Nah," I said tugging my shirt down. She laughed and asked,

"Do you want a ride?"

I looked around. I wanted to make sure nobody was here to witness a soc and greaser hanging out together.

"Sure. Why not?"

I climbed into her car and we drove off. It felt good riding in a soc car again.

"What's your address?" she asked.

"Oh. I'm not going home. I'm meeting Two-Bit at the Dingo later on. I was just heading there."

"Okay. I'll drop you off there."

We started talking. After one conversation ended, she seemed a little quiet. I wondered what was up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She was quiet for a minute, and then she let it out.

"Dean. I like you, a lot. You're a real good person and we have a lot in common, but…"

I was getting nervous. Did she want to be my girlfriend or not? I could tell this was hard for her. She continued.

"I don't feel right because of what happened to Bob."

"We don't have to rush."

I could have kicked myself then. It made me seem like any other desperate guy that wanted her. I couldn't believe what had come out of my mouth. She didn't seem to notice though.

"I mean, if you need time. Then its how you feel."

She smiled. Then she said something,

"You're a very good person Dean. Most boys would have tried to make a play for me. But you have been more than a friend. I guess we could go out a little bit. I mean, not much, you know, with the Bob, soc and greaser thing."

"Really!"

"Yeah. I like hanging out with you."

I was excited then, we weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but we were inches away. When she pulled up to the Dingo, I got out. No one was outside.

"Thanks for the ride," I said taking off the seat belt.

She then reached over and kissed me on the cheek. I froze, literally. She just kissed me. Cherry Valance just kissed me. I looked at her. She was blushing. She looked like an actual cherry. I smiled and she smiled.

"Bye Dean."

"Bye Cherry."

She started up the car and drove off when I got out. I was smiling. Two-Bit showed up a little while later. He was late though.

"I was about to go home," I said jokingly as I walked over to his car.

Two-Bit smiled and he got out the car.

"What'd you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if you would know what to get Soda for his birthday."

"Oh man. I forgot about that," he said smiling.

"What would you get him?" I asked.

"Whatever I could find. I don't know. I forgot what I got him last year."

Two-Bit got into his car and drove off later on after that. What could I get Soda? His birthday was in two days. Maybe Les' would know. I turned in the direction of my house and saw a mustang ride past the Dingo. A bunch of socs stuck their heads out of the window and yelled,

"Grease!"

To think. I used to act like that.


	14. The Best One

You guys are making this one real popular. Just checked the stats. This fic has more favorites than any other story, and it isn't even completed yet! Gracias.

Chapter 14: The Best One

It was Thursday, still no present. Les' said that she'd take me by a store to buy something after we came from the country. At lunch, I found Ponyboy in the parking lot with Two-Bit. As we drove around, Two-Bit asked,

"Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay. We're going to meet at my house today to hide the presents."

Oh crap. Good thing I had a truthful excuse.

"Can't," I started. "Right after school I'm going somewhere with my aunt. I'll bring the present tomorrow."

"Okay. Suit yourself."

Phew. That was close. We hung out at the DX a little bit. Sodapop couldn't stop talking about his birthday.

"Seventeen years old," he said for the umpteenth time. Every time he said it, he was looking up at the sky. Like it was a miracle or something. It made me laugh. Soda was a real cool guy Which was the second biggest reason that I wanted to give him a good present.

After school, I met my aunt at home. She was already in the car waiting for me. I got in with her and we were off. To the country. Brave new world.

It took about twenty minutes or so to get there. I had fallen asleep in the car. When we stopped, my aunt honked the horn which made me jump and hit the ceiling of her car. I plopped right down into the seat holding my head while my aunt busted with laughter.

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to catch her breath. "But that was funny. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

We got out the car and walked over to some barn. There was some man in there with some overalls on.

"Hey, Mikey!" yelled Les' as we walked towards him.  
"Hey there," he said with a smile. It was hard to tell under that heavy mustache.

We walked around and Les' was talking with the farmer the whole way. I wasn't paying any attention. I was looking at all the animals. It was pretty cool. The last time I had seen a bunch of animals was when I was in the zoo. But that was a long time ago.

But this was different though. I was looking at cows, pigs, chickens and other animals. They had those exotic-type of animals at the zoo. I guess Mikey noticed me looking at all the animals, because he asked me

"Do you want to see my horses?" he asked.

"Sure," I said shrugging my shoulders.

We walked towards the back of the barn and to the stable. I saw a bunch of horses. They all looked pretty good. But one caught my eye. He was in the stable. I walked over and looked at it. It seemed a little familiar. Mikey walked over and started talking,

"That's Speed. He was sold to my son for races. But he gave him to me after he had an accident."

The horse looked so familiar. Then it struck me.

"Where did you get this horse," I asked smiling.

The next day at the Curtis house, we all were celebrating Soda's birthday. He was grinning so much that he made me smile. He had chocolate cake. Weird though, they made it seem like they had cake for breakfast.

Finally, after everyone finished eating, it was time for the presents. I offered to go last. I can't remember what everyone else gave him. I was too nervous for my present. I knew it was perfect.

When it was finally my turn, I talked.

"Well, you will have to travel for my present. My aunt is outside waiting for us. C'mon."

Everyone shrugged and followed me outside. I couldn't help but look at their curious faces. Darry decided he would take some of the people in his truck since everyone didn't want to cram in my aunt's car.

We finally reached our destination. The country. I told Soda to follow me and he followed me towards the stable. Mikey was leaned against the gate waiting for us. He walked into the stable and then pulled out a horse. He hadn't pull the horse fully out the stable before Soda yelled,

"Mickey Mouse!"

He jumped over the gate and ran towards the horse. The horse seemed to remember him and Soda hugged him. Mikey was just smiling.

"You can visit him any time you want."

Soda was hugging the horse and Mickey Mouse didn't seem to mind. I stood there smiling at the two. I knew he would love it. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Darry.

"Thank you Dean," he said.

Ponyboy was beside me. He was smiling with a couple of tears rolling down his face. Darry was grinning. I haven't seen him grin like that ever. And I think it had been a long time since he grinned at all.


	15. Untrustworthy

Chapter 15: Untrustworthy

I thought Soda would never get off Mickey Mouse that day. He rode him around for the rest of the night. Ponyboy later told me he fell asleep in the car. Steve and Two-Bit caught a ride with the Curtis. I was riding with Les'.

"That was a real nice thing you did, Dean."

"Thanks Les'."

"I mean it. I told you things would be okay."

She was right. Everything wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

The next day, I was with Ponyboy and Two-Bit. He left his car at the house, so we were all just walking around.

"Don't you have a job?" I asked Two-Bit.

"I would ruin my rep!" he yelled aloud.

"He's right," started Ponyboy. "His house wouldn't be any clean if it wasn't for his mom."

We walked on and I saw another group of greasers walking towards us. I recognized one of them. It was that Tim Shepard guy. I didn't like his looks. I don't think he likes me either.

"Hey, Shepard," said Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit," said Tim in a cold voice. "What are you and the ex-soc doing?"

I took that as an insult. I was a complete greaser now. I had the looks (my hair had grown a lot); I lived on the North side of the town. What was wrong now?

"What's your problem?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"You!" said Tim aloud. "I still don't think you're greaser enough. You've been a soc and I don't like socs. I don't care if you've changed or not."

We stood there staring into each other's eyes. I didn't like this guy at all. He was getting on my nerves. He didn't even know me and he was judging me. I don't care if they said he was the true hood, I don't like him. He was being stingy about this.

I guess Two-Bit sensed a lot of tension. He stood in between us and tried to find a solution.

"Hey. What's this all about?" he said.

"It's about this wannabe right here."

I went around Two-Bit and pushed Tim and he nearly backed into one of his friends. We were about to go at it. But one of his friends held him back and Two-Bit blocked my path.

"Let's go," said Two-Bit dragging me away. I didn't bother to fight back. It surprises me, but I can calm myself very quickly sometimes.

"I'll get you!" yelled Tim as him and his friends walked away.

When Two-Bit, Pony and I were far away, Two-Bit stopped my path.

"What was that about?"

"He's been acting like that ever since he first laid eyes on me," I said.

"Well, try to stay away from him. He's dangerous with a lot of stuff."

I cut my eyes over to Ponyboy. I guessed I could calm down. He looked nervous and scared. I guess he feared he would lose another friend. I would calm down for his sake.

"Okay, Two-Bit. I'll stay away from him. Listen, I'm going to go on home. I'll meet you guys later on."

"Alright. Stay outta trouble."

I went home and decided to call Cherry. That would calm me down even more hearing her voice.

"Hey Cherry."

"Hey Dean. What are you doing?"

"Not much. I don't have anything to do right now."

"Want to hang out. We can go to the movies again."

"Okay sure. I'll meet you there."

We got to the movies and talked the whole way through. I loved talking to her. She had pretty interesting topics. After the movies, she went ahead and got into her car and drove off. But then I noticed that she left here sweater outside.

I had to think a little. I could just sneak into the soc neighborhood and drop it off at her house. I could still remember my neighborhood and I knew all the hidden ways. Plus, I needed a little excitement.

I snuck into the neighborhood. It was dark and the streetlights cut on. So I couldn't just walk down the street. I had to cut across a couple of backyards, and in between houses to reach Cherry's. I forgot though, she lived in a two story house. Luckily, I noticed her in the kitchen. I tapped on the window. She smiled when she saw me and opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You forgot your sweater."

"Oh, thanks."

"Well, um…I'll see you later."

"Okay. Um. Call me tomorrow."

I left her house happy. Suddenly, I saw a car roll down the street. I ducked behind a house. The car stopped and a bunch of socs got out. I couldn't get a good look at all of them. Then they dragged something out of the car. I squinted my eyes. It was a kid! And it was a greaser. The kid had a black eye and they were about to jump him. I ran from behind the tree. I decided that I would just punch the other three socs and run off with the kid.

I tackled one of them. It was like I came out of no where.

"Run!" I yelled to the kid and he obeyed.

I was holding off the socs, but a fourth came and knocked me in the back of my head. It was a hard hit too. I looked up to see all four of the socs standing above me. One of them was Chris.

"Look who it is," he said a smile. "I told you that you won't be a greaser until you get jumped."

I looked behind them. My eyes widened. Tyler and Rick were sitting in the car, just looking. They couldn't help me at all. The socs then began stomping on me and I passed out later on.


	16. Respect

Chapter 16: Respect

I woke up to see a light in my face. I had to squint my eyes because it was so bright. Then I realized. I had seen this in TV shows. I was in a hospital. I tried to sit up but a pain hit me in my body. I just gave up. I was already propped up anyway.

"How are you feeling?"

I turned my head to see Les' next to me. I guess she had been waiting for me. Then I remembered, some socs jumped me. And Rick and Tyler didn't bother to help me.

"I'm fine," I said to Les'.

"That's good. I got worried when it was eleven o' clock and you didn't show up. I called your friends and they said they hadn't seen you. Then one of Steve's friends had brought you here. He let me know."

"What was the guy's name?"

"I forgot. You gave me a little scare."

"Sorry."

"It's alright kiddo. Just as long as you're living."

I looked at Les'. It seemed like no one could bring this lady down. She still had her little happiness in her voice. She was the exact opposite of my mom. Mom was always quiet and focused on her job. How could these two be related?

"I can come and pick you up later on. The doctor recommended that you stay here. Darry said that he'll pick you up."

"What damages do I have?"

"You have cracked ribs and had a couple cuts on your head."

Cuts. Did they cut my head with a switchblade?

"The doctor said it must have been from the street."

Oh. Okay, so they didn't have a blade.

"I've got to go to church right now. Then I'll go to work. Your friends said that they were on the way."

"Okay. See you later Les'."

"Bye, Dean."

I just laid there and thought. I couldn't believe that Rick and Tyler didn't even bother to help me. That settles it. I had no hope of ever talking to them again. I guess it was plain and simple. They were socs and I was a greaser. We were enemies. Why couldn't they be like Cherry…Cherry! Oh, man. She must be worried sick. She probably feels even guiltier that I got jumped on her territory.

I looked over to the side. There was a phone on the counter. I reached over; it hurt a little, and grabbed the phone. I dialed Cherry's number.

"Hello."

It sounded like Cherry. But it sounded like she was tired.

"Cherry?"

"Dean!"

She seemed to wake up then.

"Are you okay?" she continued. "I heard what happened."

"I'm fine. Just some cracked ribs. I thought you go to church?"

"My mom let me stay home. I wasn't feeling well. Because of what I happened to you."

"Oh. Well you don't have to worry."

We continued to talk more. It wasn't long. I noticed a sign that said I could only use the phone for ten minutes. After I hung up, I saw Soda stick his head in the door.

"Hellooooo."

He looked at my smiling face and walked on it. Darry, Ponyboy, Steve, and Two-Bit followed him in.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ponyboy.

"I'm fine," I answered. "Steve. Who was it that dropped me off here?"

Steve smiled.

"You wouldn't believe it," said Steve.

"I wouldn't."

"Nope," said Two-Bit with a chessy cat grin. "It was Tim Shepard."

"Him?" I said about to sit up but the pain reminded me.

"Yup," answered Steve. "It seems that the kid you saved was his little brother. Curly Shepard. He ran and got Tim. Tim came back and put you into his car and drove you here. The socs were gone. Like they left you for dead or something."

I couldn't believe. Tim saved me. Just yesterday he was going to kill me or something. Now he helps me out.

We left pretty soon. Darry asked if I wanted Ponyboy and Two-Bit to stay at the house to help out. Why not?

I rode with Two-Bit and Ponyboy to my house. Darry had to drop Soda and Steve off at the DX.

Two-Bit and Ponyboy helped me into my room and I collapsed on my bed. I just laid there to let my ribs heal. I should be able to move around more when by tomorrow. So I still had to go to school.

Pretty soon, someone knocked on the door. Ponyboy went to answer it. He walked back into my room, and Tim Shepard was behind him. I kept my cool. Hopefully he still wasn't ticked at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You do know that I was planning on jumping you good at one point."

"Yeah."

"But. It seems that you happened to help out my family. So I'll be grateful. I try to be nice."

I knew he was just fooling around. But it was clear that we were straight. Whenever I needed something, he would help me out.


	17. Come Back

I'm getting a lot of ideas for future stories. And you guys are putting up some good reviews. Keep em' coming.

Chapter 17: Come Back

Not much has been happening since I got out of the hospital. During school, I noticed Rick and Tyler. They noticed me. I just stared at them as I walked past. I didn't care about them anymore.

My ribs got better quickly. I barely had pain in them. Cherry and I kept our secret relationship. We just made a slight nod to each other in the hallways.

I remember on Friday, I saw Chris starting to make a play for Cherry. At one point, I wanted to go up and say "she's taken". But I remembered the soc and greaser thing.

"Hey Cherry."

"Hi."

"You want to be the lucky lady who meets me at Rusty's for a coke?"

"No thank you."

She just walked past Chris and made a quick smile at me. I smiled too. Served him right. I looked at Chris. He looked like a joke.

That afternoon, I was talking with Ponyboy. We were sitting on the porch talking. Then I remembered what Cherry said about Ponyboy.

"Hey Ponyboy. How come you don't go to church anymore?"

"Well. Um. One day I took the boys and they embarrassed me."

"Oh. Why don't you come with my aunt and me?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll ask her later on. She'll be glad to take you."

"Okay….um, I have to study something. I'll talk to you later."

"Uhh..Okay. Talk to you later."

That was weird. Anyway. Ponyboy said he'd go to church with me. This should help him out a lot.

I walked past the school to see Tim Shepard and a couple of his friends. He noticed and called out my name. I ran over to him.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"There's a party going on tonight. Why don't you come."

"A party? Where?"

"At Merril's. Meet me over at the Dingo, and I'll drive you there."

"Um…"

It was Friday. I could be out late just as long as I told Les'.

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Okay. Don't be late."

Like it was planned. I met Tim at the Dingo and he drove me over to Merril's place. It was kind of big. It looked like there were a lot of people there.  
When we walked inside, it looked crazy.

There were girls making out with people, half of everyone was drunk. I walked through to find something to do. But there was nothing here I could do. This wasn't my scene. I walked past someone and they blew smoke into my face. I would have decked him, but he was a pretty big guy.

There was a stench too. Man. I guess this is what those real hoods do. I thought hoods were people like Pony, Soda, Two-Bit, Darry, and Steve. But these were real hoods. I don't think they would be this wild. I mean, maybe Two-Bit. But I think he knew his limits.

I made a decision. I walked outside. Into the fresh air. I looked back at the house. This definitely wasn't my type of place. I just went ahead home and went to sleep. I don't think I'll ever attend those types of parties.

On Saturday, I didn't see Tim and his buddies at all. I was glad. I didn't want to tell them, why I wasn't at the party long. Hopefully they didn't notice. I just hung out with the gang all day. And I talked to Cherry at the DX. We were in the back so no one could see us.

Les' told Ponyboy that he would have to be up early to go to church with us. When we drove up to his house, it looked like he had tried to dress his best. He still had on blue jeans, but Les' understood that they didn't have the most money. She was sure that the people at church would understand too.

When we pulled up to the church, I asked Ponyboy,

"Is this the church you went to?"

He shook his head.

We all went inside. After church, Ponyboy and I were talking while sitting next to the car.

"How did you like it?"

"It was good. I haven't been in a while."

"Well, you seemed a little depressed at one point. What was wrong?"

"I used to go to church with Johnny."

I instantly felt bad. Man. I didn't know that at all. This kid's been through too much already.

"Oh man. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, no. It's okay."

He still seemed depressed. I just put my arm around him and pulled him next to me. Ponyboy and I were such good friends. I felt like he was my little brother.


	18. To Be Tuff

Thanks Hakoum for pointing that out. I thought that socs would go somewhere different, but I didn't know where. I'm enjoying everyone's reviews right now. This is the most popular fic so far. Just like I thought it would be.

Chapter 18: To Be Tuff

On Monday, after school, I was walking home from school. I really had nothing to do that day. I remembered when I was a soc. Whenever we were bored, we would just pick on greasers. But now I lived on the other side. Greasers usually got enough flack.

Then I saw Tim Shepard and his gang again. I hoped that they didn't know that I ran out on that party. They approached me.

"Hey. Where'd you go at that party?" asked Tim.

"I was there…for a little while," I said, not coming up with a good excuse.

"What. You're not tuff enough?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I felt insulted again.

"C'mon. If you wanta be a true hood, then you've got to be both tough and tuff."

"I am that."

"Not enough," he said waving his index finger. "Start hanging with us. We'll show you how."

Start hanging out with Tim Shepard? And the Tim Shepard gang? I looked at them. I remembered when they jumped me. I wanted to be that tough. It's no different from when I was a soc. Y'know, just jumping socs and I couldn't stand them now. Except for Cherry of course.

"Alright. I'll start hanging out with you guys."

"Good," said Tim. "Let's go."

And with that. I started becoming a hood.

I started doing a lot of things with Tim. I remember the first night we did something. We egged a couple of soc house. I knew they weren't Cherry's, so I wasn't mad or anything. It felt good. I like being a hood. When we were back in our neighborhood, we all sat in the car while Tim and Curly went into the house. They then came out with beers in their hand.

"Drink up," he said handing me a bottle.

I looked at it. He wanted me to drink alcohol. Why didn't I drink alcohol? To impress my mom. And she was dead. I still had no one to impress. I don't know why I didn't still do it after Soda saved me from that bus. I popped it open and slugged it down. Like I said before, interesting taste.

Then this girl came outside. I had never seen her before. Don't think I was mesmerized or something. She wasn't that cute. Well, not as cute as Cherry.

"Let me have some," she said to Tim.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can take it. I've done it before."

"I don't care. Just don't take the whole package."

The girl walked over and grabbed a beer. Then she looked at me.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"That's Dean," said Curly before I could even open my mouth. "New guy."

She looked at me with a smile. I hope she wasn't hoping for me to ask her on a date. I was already working on my progress with Cherry. But no one knew that.

"I'm Angela. Tim and Curly's sister."

"Hey."

Tim dropped me off at my house. Les' had already gone to bed; I told her I might be out late. Except I told her I was studying with Pony. So she didn't mind that I was out late.

I didn't even bother to eat the food she left out for me. That beer had given me a headache. But I liked it. It made me tuff that I was drinking. It also made me seem tougher. I just swaggered over to my room and threw off my shirt. I plopped right into the bed. I had drunk more than one beer.

The next morning, I was late to school. I had hurried into the classroom and the teacher counted me late. When I sat down, the teacher started grading some papers. Ponyboy then slid over towards me.

"Is it true that you joined the Tim Shepard gang?" he asked.

"Kind of," I answered.

He had a confused look on his face. I really didn't want to say that I joined the gang. I don't think that that would make him too happy. I mean…I did stop hanging out with them suddenly.

Ponyboy didn't get to retaliate to the question, because the teacher wanted attention to him now.

I think Les' started to expect a couple of things. She came into my room one time and let out a load of questions.

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah."

"I just want to know how it's going. I haven't seen your friends lately."  
"They've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Working and stuff."

"I thought only three of them have jobs?"

"The others are just having some personal stuff to do."

"Even Ponyboy? He seemed happy that he went to church. Does he want to go again?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Bad memories."

"Like what."

"I don't make him talk about it."

"Um. Okay. Time for bed."

"Alright."

It wasn't time for bed though. I knew what time she usually falls asleep. You would know too, by her snoring. When that time occurred. I slipped out my window. Tim and the gang were going to do some stuff.


	19. Too Greasy

Chapter 19: Too Greasy

I ducked down when I got out the window. I carefully closed the window and I ran over towards Shepard's place. This is what I had been waiting for. We were going to jump some soc. I'm not sure which one, but Tim and Curly seemed to know. I had gotten loads of respect in the Tim Shepard gang. I was pretty tuff in that gang. I don't know. I just started using that word. After hearing all those greasers say it, it got sucked into my vocabulary. I liked the word though.

I reached the Shepard house and some of his outfit was outside beside his car.

"You ready?" asked one of them.

"Been ready," I replied. And that was the truth.

Then Angela came running out the house. Oh great. She ran right up to me like I thought she would. She had been trying to make me ask her out. But I didn't like her. Seriously. She was just being annoying. I would have told her this, but I didn't want to upset Tim and Curly. I already witnessed Tim's bad side.

Pretty soon, Tim and Curly came outside. Tim was throwing on his jacket as he stepped down the porch stairs.

"Let's roll," he said.

"Let me come," said Angela. I knew she just wanted to hang out with me.

"Angela! Get back inside," commanded Tim.

Angela just stomped her way into her house. Tim shook his head.

"Always wants to hang with boys," he said as we all got into the car.

We drove off. I had told them about this hidden place where socs barley go. I used to hide there when I was a kid playing hide and seek. We were going into soc territory. When we got to the edge of the border line, Tim turned around to Curly.

"Where does this guy usually hang out?"

"At The Way Out."

"Alright."

They had this just about planned out. Tim parked at the back of the place and he and Curly hopped out. The rest of us just sat there. They didn't seem to know the plan either. A couple of minutes later, Tim and Curly were dragging this soc from the front of the building towards the trunk of the car. I didn't really get a good look at him. They threw him in the trunk and jumped into the car. We peeled off back towards our territory.

All the way back towards the territory, I was wondering what soc it was. I was just about to jump out the car when we reached our destination. Tim and Curly reached into the trunk and literally threw the soc out. He hit the ground and tried to back up, but someone blocked him.

"Is this the guy?" asked Tim to Curly.

"Yeah," answered Curly.

I walked up to see who it was. I smiled. It was Chris.

"What first?" asked Tim.

"Stomp him. That's what he did to me."

"Ah. So this is the guy that jumped you. This is perfect."

We began stomping on him. This felt good. We did more to him. We each slugged him at least twenty times. We did a lot more, but it was too much to remember. Before we drove him back to his territory, we had a couple of drinks. I had more than a couple though. I helped Tim and Curly drag him out the car. Then a flashlight shone towards us. We thought it was the cops. I ran behind houses, but Tim and Curly ran down the street towards the car. They left me too. Crud.

Good thing it really wasn't a cop. It was just Cherry. She came behind the house. I sighed.

"I thought you were a cop," I said smiling. I looked at her. She didn't look happy.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Being a greaser," I replied.

"You were a greaser when I met you."

"But now I'm tuffer."

"I don't like you like this Dean."

"Too bad." I guess I was feeling that beer.

"Excuse me."

"This is the way I am."

"Well I don't like you this way. You're being immature!"

"Shut-up."

To my own surprise, I pushed her and she slammed against the wall. I froze. She just stood against the wall with wide eyes. Her eyes looked hurt. I couldn't believe what I did.

"This ruined your chance," she said. And then she walked off. I couldn't get anything out of my mouth. Otherwise I would have called after her.

I stood there for at least five minutes. I just walked home. I had just ruined my chances with her and me being girlfriend and boyfriend.

I got home and climbed through the window. It was late. I plopped on my bed.  
Then a voice made me jump.

"Where ya' been?"

The lights cut on and Les' was right there at the doorway. Posted against the wall. Oh crud.

"I-I-"

"No. Forget it," she cut in. "I don't want to hear excuses. I can't believe you Dean. I thought we had enough of a relationship, that we could trust each other. But I guess not. I called Ponyboy. He said you hadn't hung out with him in a while. Actually, you hadn't been with any of his friends. I don't know what has gotten into you. I don't want to hear a word. I'm very disappointed in you. You're grounded for two weeks. Now get to bed. You have school."

She cut the light off and left the room.

It was something about her voice that made me obey her. She wasn't the happy Les', she used to be. I had gotten her and Cherry mad. And now Ponyboy and his group were mad at me. I had forgotten about Pony. Darry said that he needed a good friend. And I just left him like that.

I fell back on the bed. Tears slid down my face. Once again, I had lost everything.


	20. Going to Be Better

Chapter 20: Going to Be Better

I woke up early the next day. Les' had left early again. That was good. I didn't want to face her when she was in a bad mood. I got up and realized I was still in the same clothes from last night. I had fallen asleep on the bed with the tears.

I got up and took a quick shower. I thought that the shower would help me feel better, but it didn't at all.

I got out and grabbed one my button-up shirts. This is one of the shirts that Two-Bit gave me. You can imagine how this made me feel. That was it. I couldn't hang out with Tim Shepard anymore. They were too tuff. And it wasn't me. I was like Sodapop and Ponyboy, and everyone else in the gang.

I walked out the house without even looking for something to eat. Les' probably didn't leave me anything anyway.

In school, I decided that I would talk to Pony and start hanging out with him again. But he wasn't in class. I didn't see him all day. I wondered where he was. When lunch rolled around, I went looking for Two-Bit and Steve. I caught them right in Steve's car about to leave.

"Hey. Hold it," I yelled running towards the car.

Steve looked like he was going to take off, but I think Two-Bit stopped him. I ran up to Two-Bit's side.

"What do you want?" asked Steve in an annoyed voice. I didn't care.

"Where was Pony?"

"He's sick," said Two-Bit lighting a cigarette.

"Sick? Is he alright."

"Like you would care," said Steve. And with that, he drove off.

I stood there. I guessed that was what they thought of me. And Ponyboy was sick. I had to run by the house after school. I know that I'm grounded, but I had to check on him.

I did that after school, I walked straight towards the Curtis house. On the way, Tim caught up with me.

"Hey. Sorry for leaving you," he said.

"Yeah. It's fine. Um, look. I can't hang out with you guys anymore."

"Why not?"  
"You guys are too tuff."

Tim smiled.

"Oh. Well. If you need anything. Let us know. It's been good."

I reached the Curtis house. I walked up and knocked on the door. I know usually that we can walk in, but I hadn't been here in so long, that I thought it would be rude. Soda came up to the door.

"Dean!"

"Um. Hi Soda. I heard Ponyboy wasn't feeling well. Can I see him?"

"I guess. He might be asleep."

"Okay."

I walked in and towards the back. I walked into Pony's room. He was asleep. I looked at him. He did need me. I was supposed to be like his brother or a least a good friend. But I wasn't. I stopped hanging with him for my own selfish reasons. I wanted to be more known. I was selfish. Like I was when I was a soc.

"You really hurt him real bad, you know."

I turned around to see Soda leaned against the door. He had a plain look on his face. I could tell that he was disappointed in me also. Man. I hope I don't meet up with Darry anytime soon.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He has a severe headache. You leaving him brought back some bad memories. Which made his head pains come back."

Now this is my fault. I'm ruining everything. It's crazy. One thing can change everything. My mom losing her job made me a greaser. Meeting Ponyboy, made me happier than I had ever been in my life. And wanting to be tougher, messes up everyone.

"I gotta go," I said walking outside the room. Soda and I didn't even say bye to each other.

I hadn't even bothered to do my homework that night. I was thinking about everyone else. I didn't even hear Les' walk through the door. She walked right into my room.

"How come you didn't come straight home like I told you to?" she said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I called home and nobody answered. Where were you?"

"Ponyboy wasn't feeling well. I went by to check on him."

She looked at me for a moment. Like she didn't believe me or not.

"Okay," she said in a soft voice. She left.

"How many more weeks do that add on?" I yelled.

"Zero."

I was startled.

"How come?"

She stuck her head in. She had a slight smile.

"I can see that you're starting to do the right thing."

I sat there on the bed. I was going to continue to do the right thing.


	21. Handling Everything

Chapter 21: Handling Everything

Les' let me off since I went by the Curtis house. She had already known that he was sick. I wasn't grounded on the weekends. Which was good. It was Thursday. Ponyboy wasn't at school that day either. This head pain must have been real bad. During lunch, I decided I would run over to Pony's house to check on him again. I mean run, literally.

I rushed over to his house. The door was locked. That meant that Soda must have gone to work or something. They really couldn't take days off everyday.

I ran over to his window and peeked in. He was asleep again. I felt sorry for him. He's been through so much.

I would have stayed and looked longer, but I noticed Two-Bit walking down the street with Steve. One of them must plan on skipping or something. I saw Two-Bit swinging a key around. It must be the house key. I didn't want to stay around for a reunion, so I went behind the house and ran back to school.

At dinner that night, Les' noticed that I hadn't touched my food. I was just moving it around with my fork.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"Hm. I'm just worried about Ponyboy."

She nodded. She must know how miserable I felt about this.

"You can visit him tomorrow. Remember, I said that you're not grounded on weekends."

"Okay. I'll do that."

After dinner, I walked to my room. I was going to turn in early. I had plans tomorrow. I was going to apologize to Cherry, Ponyboy and the entire gang. It was stupid the way I was acting.

I fell asleep thinking about Cherry. How does she feel right now? She probably thought I was jerk. I was going to make it up to her. I was too close to her. I knew she wanted to be my boyfriend. I felt the same way for her.

I woke up early that morning. I walked into the kitchen to see Les' getting ready to leave.

"Morning," I said stretching my arms.

"Morning, kiddo. What's your plan today?"

"Apologize and get things back to the way they were."

"Good," she said with a smile.

Ponyboy wasn't at school again. I wasn't expecting him to be. I knew that he was a little too sick and wouldn't be able to concentrate on his schoolwork. But I wasn't going to drop the whole thing. I had to talk to Steve and Two-Bit.

At lunch I ran out to the parking lot. I saw Two-Bit's car heading down the street. I had just missed them. They probably didn't expect to see me anymore. But this was an advantage. Most likely they were going to the DX. Sodapop would be there also.

I ran all the way to the DX. If this works out hopefully, Steve and Two-Bit would give me a ride back to school. I ran up to the DX to see all three of them talking outside of the gas station. Two-Bit noticed me first. He pointed right towards me.

"Well look who it is," said Steve as I reached them. Soda didn't have a smile or anything. I sighed before I started.

"Look. I know I've been acting stupid for a while. And I was being selfish. I'm sorry for everything. I am really sorry for Ponyboy getting sick. I want to hang out with you guys again. I can't hang out with Tim Shepard. They're not like you guys. You guys are more laid-back. They play around too much. I'm sorry. Can we be friends again?"

They all looked at me. They looked at me like I was stupid. Soda still had that same exact look in his face. Steve had lessened a little. Two-Bit had the same face. He looked like he would give me a chance.

"Group meeting," said Soda. And the all huddled up. Group meeting?

After about fifteen seconds or so they all turned around with serious looks on their faces. I thought they were going to jump me or something.

"We forgive you," they all said at the same time.

I smiled. They had me going good. They all started laughing. I guess I looked pretty scared.

"You got me. You got me," I said.

"C'mon, Dean," said Soda and Two-Bit put me in a headlock and threw on a noogie.

"Thanks, Soda. Thanks guys." I got out of the headlock.

"Hey," said Soda tapping my arm. "It's the least we could do. You got me Mickey Mouse back."

Steve and Two-Bit gave me a lift back just like I expected. After school I was going to run by Pony's house and wait until he is awake. I was going to run by the house first and drop off my stuff. I was going to call Cherry anyway.

I ran all the way home. When I got home, someone knocked on the door. Who could that be?

I opened to door and was surprised to see Darry.

"Darry?"

"Hey Dean. Can I come in?"

"Um. Sure."

I let him in.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked.

"My boss let me stay home since Ponyboy was sick."

"Oh."

"Soda let me know about what you said today."

"Oh. Um. Then are we okay."

"Only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Ponyboy is awake. He wants to speak to you."

I smiled.

"I'll do that."


	22. Problem

I am really loving y'all's reviews. Keep em' coming.

Chapter 20: Problem

Right then, the phone rang. I was just about to leave with Darry to go talk to Ponyboy.

"Hang on a minute, Darry."

I walked over and answered.

"Hello."

"Dean. Well, well, well."

I was confused.

"Who is this?"

"You don't recognize my voice."

"If I did. I would know who you were."

"This is Chris, stupid."

"What do you want? And how did you get my number?"

"From your little girlfriend."

"Excuse me."

"I know all about you and Cherry Valance. I've got her right here."

I froze. This better not be a ransom or something.

"What are you doing with her?"

I could see Darry staring at me. He probably could tell that something was wrong also.

"It was a mistake having you and your greasy friends jump me. Socs are supposed to jump greasers. I thought you knew that. You are an ex-soc."

"Look man. Just let her go."

"How about I don't. You can come down to the end of your old neighborhood. We'll all be waiting."

With that he hung. I desperately tried to get back to him. Like a dummy.

"Hello! Chris!"

I slammed the phone down. Darry walked towards me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've been hanging out with Cherry Valance too and-"

"I know that part. Pony told me. What was that phone call about?"

"A soc has got her ransom or something."

Darry looked at me. I guess he was trying to come up with something. I was supposed to go see Ponyboy.

"Go on and get her. Pony will understand."

"But-"

"Go on. I'll get everyone else."

I let it soak in. I had to get Cherry.

"Okay. Call Shepard too. He said he'll help me out anytime."

"Alright. Get going. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Darry and I ran out the door and I headed in the direction of the soc neighborhood. This really put delays on my plans.

I reached the neighborhood quicker than I thought I would. I must have been running faster than I had ever run in my life.

I reached my neighborhood. I slowed down a little when I approached my house. It hadn't been bought by anyone, so they were going to tear it down. It reminded me of my mom. I was about to stop and reminisce but I to remember that Cherry was in danger. I picked up my speed again.

I reached the end of the neighborhood. There were millions of socs sitting there. I hoped that Darry would get here soon. They noticed me and all started clapping. Like I won an award or something. They were just being stupid. And I was not in the mood for jokes. I looked past everyone. Cherry was tied up in the back of a truck. And none other than Tyler and Rick were guarding her.

"Well he showed up, boys," said Chris walking towards me. "This is one brave greaser."

"Let Cherry go. She didn't do anything," I said.

"Oh she's just the bait. We're still deciding what to do with you."

I stepped up to him and he backed a little. Then a grin spread across his face.

"What are you gonna do greaser? It's one to a million."

He was right. There were way too many for me to handle. I fight okay, but this was way too much. I had to wait for Darry.

"This is enough!"

I looked past Chris. Chris had turned around and as well as the other socs. They were looking at Tyler. He yelled that out.

"Chris. I don't think this is right. This is too far. We're interfering with his life. His mother committed suicide for God's sakes. You can't seem to leave him alone? I'm tired of this."

"Same here!" yelled out Rick.

They jumped into the truck. They were untying Cherry. I was real surprised. They were being my friends. I guess they knew how tough it was for me. I sighed when I saw them changing sides.

"Untie here and suffer," said Chris pointing towards the truck. The socs stepped towards them and Rick and Tyler stopped instantly.

Suddenly I heard cars speeding behind me. I turned around and smiled. There was Darry's truck and the Tim Shepard gang rolling up towards us.

They all filed out of the car. Just enough to match the socs. I looked at all of them. They were stunned.

"A million to what number?" I asked sarcastically.

He was angry. Too angry. Suddenly, he took a swung at me but I ducked. I shortly realized that a rumble had just started. I wanted to get to Cherry. But luckily, Tyler and Rick moved her out of harms way.


	23. Severe Problem

Chapter 23: Severe Problem

We were getting it on. I was basically ducking and dodging. I was looking for Chris. I wanted to make him pay. I found him. He was on the edge. He had gotten up from a blow and started to run. I chased him.

He was heading towards my house. He broke the window and climbed through. He knew who was chasing him. He ran up the stairs. The house was completely empty. Les' had either taken or sold the stuff that was here. She didn't take much.

Chris ran right into my room. He stopped when he saw he had no where to go. He was right at my window. He was breathing pretty hard, also. I was doing the same.

"You didn't have to do all that," I said.

"I don't care. You didn't have to jump me."

"You can't say you didn't deserve it."

"Yes I can. You're a greaser. You deserve all the bad things. And when I'm finished with you, I'll finish what I couldn't at the rumble. I am going straight after that Pony-horse kid."

That hit it. I wouldn't let him get to Ponyboy. That kid has been through too much. I lunged right at him. He didn't even know what was coming. Bad idea though. He both shattered right through the window and we rolled on the roof a little while before we rolled off and hit the grass below us.

I landed dead on my back and held onto consciousness. I don't know how I did it. Chris had partly landed on bushes so he recovered quickly. But my back was killing me. I looked at Chris. He was looking down the street. He suddenly picked up a pipe from the broken pipe system next to us. I thought he was going to attack me, but he ran down the street.

I looked down the street. My eyes widened. Ponyboy was right down there. Looking at the rumble. He had no idea that Chris was running behind him.

"Ponyboy!" I yelled.

He had barely turned around before the pipe collided with his head. He dropped like a heavy sac. Majority of the socs were knocked out and the others were running. The only ones left were Cherry, Rick, and Tyler. Darry and Soda saw me yelling for Pony's name and saw him on the ground. They ran straight for Chris and beat the evil out of him.

I tried to jump up, but my back pain kicked in. I fell on the ground and slowly got up. I quickly limped over to Ponyboy. The whole way, tears were sliding down my face. I reached him and turned him over gently. Tears were hitting the ground.

"Ponyboy! C'mon kid. Wake up. Please."

Everyone was staring at me. But I didn't care. I was worried about Ponyboy. He had a severe headache. The pipe would make it worse. I looked up.

"Some call for an ambulance!" I yelled through tears.

I held him in my arms. Darry and Soda came behind me. They had knocked Chris unconscious. I could hear Soda sniffing behind me. I desperately wanted the ambulance to come.

It showed up finally. They loaded Ponyboy in the back. Soda and Darry climbed in to ride with him. I walked up, but someone stopped me.

"Only family can ride in the back."

What! I had to be with him though. This guy doesn't understand.

"He is family," said Darry. They let me in the back.

On the way there, I heard Soda and Darry talking.

"What was he doing there?" asked Soda in a worried voice.

"He wanted to talk to Dean real bad. He seemed awfully sad I told him about the situation."

So that was it. Pony came all the way down there to see me. And he wound up getting hurt. Severely.

I sat there in the lobby with my head down. They had already taken care of my back. I forgot how. I wasn't paying attention. I wanted to know about Ponyboy. I couldn't believe what was happening. I could see my tears plopping on the clean floor. It was a long depressing night.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up to see Aunt Les' in front of me. Someone must have filled her in on everything.

"No. I'm not."

"It'll be okay, Dean."

"It's my entire fault."

"Say what?"

"If I hadn't been so selfish, Ponyboy wouldn't have gotten this headache, and he wouldn't have run down there and gotten hurt."

Les' put her arm around me and I let my head rest on her shoulder. I was sniffing away and tears were still streaming. I fell asleep right there.

When I woke up, I looked over to see Darry and Sodapop walking into a room. I sat up quickly. I had been laying on the seats and I was looking around. I walked over to Steve.

"What's going on?"

"The doctor's are letting them know about Pony's condition."

I looked straight at the door. It seemed like ages before it opened and they came out. It was ages. They were in there for twenty minutes! I was the first to stand up. Everyone else did the same.

"He's fine. We just talked to him."

There were a million sighs in the room. Ponyboy was going to be fine. Thank goodness.

"Dean," said Darry getting my attention. "Pony wants to talk to you."

I swallowed and walked towards him room. I opened the door and there was Pony. He had a bandage around his head. He smiled when he saw me. That made me smile too.

"Hey Dean. Long time, no see."

"I can say the same."

It was an awkward silence, before I let it out.

"Ponyboy…I-I'm sorry for not hanging out with you. I was being selfish. You're a good friend. If I hadn't met you, I probably would have committed suicide like my mother. But you showed me the goods in this type of life. You're like a little brother to me. I'm sorry."

Ponyboy stood there staring at me with a blank face. It then turned into a smile.

"It's okay, Dean. It's okay."

After I finished talking to Ponyboy, I walked outside of the hospital. I wanted to get a little fresh air.

"Dean!"

I turned around to see Cherry, Tyler, and Rick walking from Tyler's car.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully.

"Is he okay?" asked Cherry.

"He's fine. I just finished talking to him."

"That's good," said Rick. "Tyler and I gotta go. Our parents don't know where we are."

"Hold it. Guys. Thanks for being friends."

They smiled and nodded. They got back into Tyler's car and drove off. I looked at Cherry.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Um. Cherry. I'm sorry for the way I was acting-"

"I know. It's okay Dean."

I smiled.

"So we're still friends?" I asked.

"No we can't be friends. I want to be more than your friend."

I grinned. It happened. Cherry and I were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

It's weird. It was okay being a soc. But it was even better being a greaser. The fights between the greaser and socs pretty much stopped pretty soon. So it was okay for me to still be friends with Tyler and Rick. And I could go out with Cherry. And now the socs were dressing like us. The only way you could tell us apart is that now most greasers have our hair combed over our foreheads. The greaser life wasn't that bad. I kept my grades up and went to a good college. I still kept in touch with Pony. We always had chit chats and he's the godfather of my son. A theme he wrote got published, but we still always had the lower life of Tulsa. We made frequent visits there. Me, Ponyboy, Darry, Sodapop, Two-Bit, Steve, Cherry, Rick, Tyler and even Tim Shepard. I doubt that if I was a soc, I wouldn't have this many life-long friends.

dusting hands. Well that's it. It's the end. I want to go ahead and say that you guys made this the most popular fic I have written. I knew this one would be a hit. Now I want to say that I've been coming up with many new stories. I've got stack of them. The next one was going to be a That Was Then, This is Now fic. But I changed it. Instead of it starring Mark and Bryon, it will star Soda and Steve. Don't worry, Mark and Bryon might make some cameo appearances. This fic will show how Soda and Steve became best friends and also how the gang came together. But it mainly focuses on Steve and Soda. Alright. Also for the Trix/Danny fans, they'll be making a return. Also, I'm thinking of making a series type of story. I'll explain it later. Catch y'all good reviewers later.

A Best Friend's Bond-UP NEXT!

Curtis and McCormick-COMING SOON! (The Outsiders/Tex crossover)

Untitled Trix/Danny story-IN PROGRESS (They don't stop coming)

Untitled That Was Then, This Is Now story-IN PROGRESS (Going to be good)

Staying Together- IN PROGRESS (First horror!)

Untitled Rachel/Houston/Jack/Keith story-IN PROGRESS (A little side story)

Untitled Series story-STILL DECIDING


End file.
